Girl in Elevator
by Ghost-Drive
Summary: who was the girl in that elevator? why was she there? "it's the way of human life..."


Mirelle: Hello! XD Mirelle is here again with another exciting installment: I have Hatsune Miku trapped in my cage now!  
Miku: HEEEELLLLP…! Somebody help me! This maniac had just slammed me inside like a circus animal!  
Mirelle: Shall we start? *Holds a chainsaw*  
Miku: WHAAAAAT? Not with that thing on your hands!

Mirelle94dancer doesn't have anything except a simple back-story for Miku… this thing is inspired after several hours browsing and finding nothing like a fan-fiction based on the Utopia (Risoukyou – Ichiru no Negai – Shin Seiki) and this fic is based of the two latter songs of the series. Hope you enjoy!

**WARNING: NONE OF THE IDEOLOGICS HERE ARE MY OWN, AND I'M NOT TRYING TO FORCE IT INTO YOU. SO, IT'S JUST AN INTERPRETATION.**

[Miku's Point of View]

The Trans-Dimensional-Orbital Interface…

It was something of a legend. It was thought as "Something impossible".

But then, that means I have created a legend.

Yes, the mentioned machine is before my very eyes. With this, humans can change their history. The horrible history, the happy history, one could change it at a whim of their will.

I have created the impossible! Long since I have dreamed that I could. But here I was standing; in front of my most spectacular invention. Thousands of computers have busted in order to contain the mass of data that was loaded on it. It is now more than just a machine. I put all my life on it. Just on a single will…

That I could have changed my horrible past; it was my only dream. And yet, it had pushed me this far.

It was inside my own personal laboratory, located at the basement of my house; and it was pretty much late at night, when I heard rough knockings at the door. As properly a person should behave, I moved into the door and opened it softly.

Though, these people aren't being very polite.

The first thing I saw in front of me was a gun. A simple handgun, but that alone was enough to kill a person if used correctly. After it I saw two men in black outfits. Ah, people from the United Nations federation. I frown at them, and they seem to have caught what I had meant. They move forward, the guns still pointed menacingly at me. I raised my arms up, dropping the screws and bolts that I had been holding. And I had also dropped a piece of paper; the blueprint of my masterpiece.

"Now, now, what does a person from the federation wants from a mere researcher" I half mocked, trying to keep it cool. "This baby here is not dangerous at all; it won't even try to attack you or anything"

"Miss Hatsune" the person called to me, holding out a piece of paper. I eyed it; it was an arrest command, stamped with the legal seal of the United Nations federation. "You are to be put under arrest for the cause of the reportedly, potentially dangerous device that you are working on. That is all. Now bring her."

The other man started reaching into my hand. I resisted. He just made his grip tighter. I struggled inside the grip. Moaning, kicking, and also punching; I tried to get away. I had done nothing wrong! I was only trying to change my past! Then why should I suffer like this, if I was not supposed to change it all!

After a hard time, I had finally released myself from the grip. I made a quick run into the device. That's right, Miku. This will be your only chance. It's your only chance to change this damned world, once and for all. I entered the coordinates and slammed at the red button; the activator.

**[INPUT COMPLETE: DESTINATION 00F324. 60 SECONDS UNTIL INITIALIZING]**

With all my might, I jumped over to the nearest chamber. Yes, that's it. Soon, Miku, you will truly achieve your dream.

A ring of steel; the glass door is closing. I was just a step further from my goal. But something had prevented it form reaching it…

It was the handgun.

The moment before the glass door had completely closed; a bullet had made its way into my back. It pierced through my white coat, and then through my bare skin; it had mad its way into my insides. I could feel, in every beat that my heart made, when it made contact with the metallic tube.

I coughed up blood. It soaked my coat, my hand, my bare clothes…

My surroundings started to blur. If it was the machine working or my life fading away; I do not care anymore. Either way, I would have accomplished my goal.

I opened my eyes. I found myself inside a chamber. The chamber was made of clear glass, and the environment of it slowly moved. I tried to move my body. The pain was nonexistent. I used my hand to touch the part I was shot at. Then I realized it. My heart was still beating at the bullet. And the hole, unlike the feeling of pain, did exist.

It seemed… that the law of time is being deceived in this space.

I stood up, trying to recognize the space around me. The big, glass window; the panel that was made of a steel platform and an array of numerical buttons; and the ever-moving scenery: it all reminded me of…

Yes, an elevator.

A button was lit up. The elevator door opened. It revealed the outside world, the scenery when…

I remembered it. It was the time that my parents were about to be killed.

I ran, and ran, trying to rewind what had happened in the past. I stood before the bad guys. Yes, these bad guys were pestering my parents for money and ended up killing them. I made my way between the two people, and practically made short work of them.

"I- I do not know who you are, little girl, but I thank you at the most" the man that I recognized as my father said.

Those words had just pierced my heart.

Ahahaha… that's right. I'm not a resident of this time and place. Of course he would not recognize me! And the real Miku of this time was looking at me, with her pure, childish eyes. She clung tight into father's trousers.

"Ah, no, this is not much…"

But suddenly I saw the electric pole falling down and into father. It slammed him with such great force, that it had literally smashed him. The younger version of me was focused on her father's miserable state.

I wanted to cry! I really, really wanted to cry right now! I want to scream my brain out; I had once again lost my father! But… but I can't do it… I can't cry…; not in front of her…

I felt a force on my back. I was being pulled. Yes, I was pulled back into where I was before; the elevator. I resisted, but it was tugging at me very strongly. Soon I was pulled inside, and at the same time the elevator doors slammed close.

Though I had managed to prevent one way for my father to die, it only came up in another way…

Could it be that fate had wanted his soul from the start?

The elevator started moving up again. I banged my fists at the glass window, slightly hoping to be able to break it a way. Of course I failed at that attempt.

I cried inside the elevator. I cried, and cried. But nobody came to caress me. Nobody accompanied me. Strange, I had been living alone all along, but I had never experienced such pain in my chest.

Is this what the federation meant, that this machine's whole being is a dangerous thing?

I am now trapped within the vector of time. I don't want to get out ever again. Are tragedies are meant to be repeated like this; over and over again until humans had completely disappeared?

Is this… the way human life flows?

A boy, of his teenage years, stared at me with his blue eyes. With a stern, and a same time worried look, he asked, "Why is this elevator going up?"

"Well, it's just the way of Human life"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
end of story  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/n:** So… uh, yeah! Sorry for the tragic things going on. I felt this should have gone longer but my instincts told me to stop here. And I'm quite obedient when it comes to following my instincts. They rarely go wrong.

There were like, so~ many stories that were based off a song but only contain interpretations. I tried to add a little depth to the "Risoukyou" series, and I think Miku needs my attention.

So, please review or flame as you wish! The button is right down there for your convenience!


End file.
